Catminline's Diary PART 2 The Special Diary
by Denoxkun
Summary: Part 2 of my anime series Catminline's Diary, Catminline got the diary, but a spirit comes out from this diary? What kind of diary is this! Click, read and find out!


Catminline's Diary in

The Special Diary

December 23rd, 2005

"Tomorrow morning at Catminline's Roon, we find Catminline

starring at her new diary gaven by a very mysterious girl."

" We see that the new diary cover is shining in pink and gold."

Catminline: This new diary I got yesturday looks like a real golden

treasure, I wonder if the inside is made outta gold too.

" A mysterious female voice speaks out of nowhere, similiar to

the one of yesturday that gave her the diary book."

??: "In a deep tone." Open me and you'll find out.

Catminline: "Got shocked and dropped the book." What the... who's

there? Who spoke to me? "Picks up the shiny diary" Well...

there's no point in wondering, let's open it.

" Catminline opened her diary and when she did, the whole book

started to glow in sparkling gold and it shines almost the entire

room."

Catminline: "Looks worried" Ahaaaa... what the, what's going on? Why

is my new diary book glowing like that?

" A diary spirit got out of Catminline's Diary and appeared on top

of her."

??: You finally opened your special book, a book that's about to

change your life forever.

Catminline: "Looks up at the diary spirit " WHAT?! Wait, what do

you mean?

??: Everything you write will affect your memory, but there's a big prize

to what happens if you complete your 200 pages diary completely.

Catminline: What's the catch? Something good or bad will happen?

"Got a little angry at Lidad" And this time, tell me your name.

Lidad: I am Lidad, I'm the spirit of this special diary, if you are able to complete

your life diary, that lasts for 2 to 3 years, I'll grant you any wish you desire,

you could fly, you can have a boyfriend, a mansion, you name it!

Catminline: "Smiles greatly" That sounds great, but how would I know

the book isn't cursed?

Lidad: You never ever skip a day without writing everything that happened to

you for the last 5 years, right?

Catminline: Of course not... "looked puzzled" but how u knew it was

5 years, I kinda lost track of time of all the years I did, but I

do believe it's been 5 years now.

Lidad: Don't worry, Catminline, this book isn't cursed, all you have to do is take

care of this special diary ontil it's finished and then you'll get that wish,

however, if this book is stolen or destroyed, then you will lose total

memory, let's just say I'm your guide to your full responsability, of course

if you think it's too risky, I can take it back and forget all about this.

Catminline: "Smiles with determination" No way, it sounds cool, besides,

I'm gonna need that diary to continue on my life, and I

really, really want a wish, I'm always responsable of my diaries,

so I'll take it.

Lidad: "Smiles starting to glow more" Okay, from this day foward, you

are the new owner of this diary, your name shall appear in front

of the book now. Be aware that your life is going to change

forever, you will no longer be a normal girl anymore once you

accept this book you might even increase your spiritual powers

little by little as u pass on days writing on this diary and you can

decide what kind of powers you'll want, elements, claws, etc...

trust me you'll need it to protect yourself against other diary

wielders such as yourself with their own unique powers who

wants to stop you from reaching your goal before they have a

chance to.

Catminline: You mean I get to be some sort of super hero? That is

soooooo cool!! "Lifts her arms up and down celebrating"

WHOOO-HOO, "looking up thinking" I always wanted like

cat-like powers or something like that, I'll prepare for

anything.

Lidad: " Closes her eyes looking proud." You sure are brave, I

give you that, I have complete trust in you!

" LIDAD'S WHOLE BODY SHINES EVEN MORE AND THEN

CATMINLINE'S NAME IS ON FRONT OF THE BOOK."

Catminline: "Looks at the front of the diary while holding it and she

was amazed." Wow, how pretty, well, now since that's over,

I should write yesturday's diary quick and then start my

new life in ARGOT NEIGHBORHOOD!! "Laughs"

Haha, thanks so much, Lidad, you're my new best

friend.

Lidad: "Smiles" Thanks Catminline, you may have fun as you

wish for now, but what awaits you beyond this point is

a very dangerous adventure and I hope you really are

as ready as you say you are, I truly do wish that.

END OF THE EPISODE!!


End file.
